VIP
by Adam Lee
Summary: el dueño del mundo vs la misteriosa chica. Poder, peligro y el sentimiento extraño sin identificar… Un pasado dañino, y un presente al que se le debe presentar invencible. Ambos aprenderán a aceptarse y admitir, que mas allá de la seducción se aman.
1. fontfontPrefaciofontfont

**PREFACIO**

Edward Cullen, es sinónimo de belleza, inteligencia y éxito. Heredero único del gran imperio Editorial C&C_._ Arrogante, extrovertido y famoso de nacimiento.

_¿Edad?_

25 años.

_-¿Objetivo profesional? _

Aplicar los conocimientos adquiridos, así como la capacidad de planificación, organización y dirección de la empresa, reivindicando en la lectura el derecho individual de valorizar lo efímero.

_-¿Objetivo personal?_

Saltar las trampas de lo equivoco y reforzar la seguridad de las murallas que rodean su alma.

_-¿Impresión del destino?_

Impredecible.

_-¿Mayor orgullo?_

Su familia

_-¿Su mayor error?_

Enamorarse.

''_Lo mas grande que te puede ocurrir es que ames y seas correspondido'' [Moulin Rouge]_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

-Sesenta mil euros por cada uno.- dije como única oferta intimidándolo con la mirada, el Sr. Bront dueño de la mejor Urbanización de todo Seattle estaba sudando de frustración. Sabia que quería hacer trato, Pero le había encontrado algunas bajas a sus lujosos Lofts, restándole así unos insignificantes diez mil, pero el viejo no quería ceder a la verdad, esos Lofts no valían lo que costaba, Además se veía realmente molesto por ser yo quien tenga el negocio en manos y no él. Sabia que declinando la jugosa oferta, el perdería mas que yo. Llevaba años intentando venderlos a su escandaloso precio.- No tengo toda la tarde Bront, tengo negocios que atender.- gruñí con voz fría.

-Sr. Cullen, debería pensar mejor lo que hace…- empezó.

-¡No mas vueltas Bront! ¿Quiere el negocio si o no?- pregunte furioso levantándome del sofá de cuero índigo del café del Port Ángeles.

-Esta bien, ha ganado.- dijo con derrota y furia. Me permití mostrar una sonrisa burlona.

-Siempre lo hago.- replique antes de firmar documentos junto a mis abogados, casi arrojárselos a la cara y marcharme.

Baje de mi _Bentley Continental GT Speed_, justo frente a las torres C&C, los imponentes edificios llegaban alrededor de los 433 metros con sus 110 lujosas plantas. Suspire recordando como solia venir de niño corretear por el lugar y jugar en el elevador hasta que papa me consiguiera en alguno de los pisos.

Ya no era ese niño, era un hombre adulto con metas, perspectivas definidas y centradas que debían llevarse a cabo a cabalidad. Me apresure a entrar dejando los recuerdos atrás y transformar mí antes inocencia y demasiada gentileza, en una mascara de frialdad e indiferencia, el rostro del ''Bastardo de la torre''. Apodo que graciosamente llevaba.

Aborde el elevador privado a presidencia justo en el último piso del rascacielos.

-Quiero inmediatamente en la oficina, el balance general del último trimestre, James.- Ordene furioso pasando a su lado, el administrador de ventas era un asco.

-pe…pero.- _¿Pensaba replicarme… A MI?_ Me gire en redondo, los mas de sesenta empleados del piso 96 se congelaron siguiendo cada movimiento en cámara lenta, James estaba agazapado. _sabias que no debías contradecir mis malditas ordenes ¿no? _si el chico antes me parecía muy oscuro, pienso que la palidez que su piel ahora lucia era alarmante.

-¡AHORA!- Grite con ira sin derecho a replicas. Se encogió completamente de pánico y salió corriendo a su oficina. Volví a mi posición inicial fulminando a cada empleado que parecía en shock. Al observar el maldito rostro de hielo todos volvieron a su trabajo. _Como debe ser ¡Joder!_

Cinco minutos mas tarde tire el intercomunicador en mi escritorio realmente enfadado, luego de dictar medidas a la novata que tenía por secretaria, era una suerte que fuera bonita, cuando no encontrara quien le aguantase su analfabetismo podía dedicarse a prostituirse.

Exhale, me ajuste los lentes y abrí de nuevo mi portátil. Ayer estuve en la oficina 20 horas seguidas trabajando, Teníamos el lanzamiento del último _Best-seller_ de Renne Dwyer encima y todo se había retrasado por problemas legales en la empresa. Un infiltrado que estúpidamente tenía en vice-presidencia le daba información confidencial a la competencia, _Black Editors_.

Estaba sumamente agotado, pero valía la pena sacar adelante la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo mis padres formaron. El sonido del teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué? – Rugí a mi secretaria_. ¡Maldita sea! que no sea para otra estupidez._

-Sr. Cullen, la Sra Dwyer esta en línea.- su temblorosa y chillona voz me hacia chasquear de repulsión.

-pásala.- Ordene.

-Edward querido ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Renne con voz dulce, ella era una de las pocas (nulas) editoras con las que tenia una amistad, Renne era una mujer fuerte, divertida y con ocurrencias casi infantiles, tenia mucho para ofrecer y como muestra esta el éxito al que la ha llevado la saga Mitológica que ha creado, ha manifestado euforia en el publico y por ende, las ventas y ganancias se han disparado considerablemente en la empresa. Era como mi segunda madre desde pequeño, le tenía un cariño especial.

-Renee, muy bien ¿y tu como te preparas?- pregunte divertido, ella tenia meses haciendo alusión al día del ultimo lanzamiento, estaba emocionada porque la editorial quería hacer un gran homenaje a su trabajo, seria una fiesta de gala y además su hija estaría allí. La que no veía desde hace diez años.

-sumamente feliz, no puedo creer que sea mañana. ¿Ya sabes para que llamaba cierto?- pregunto cautelosa.

-si claro que lo se.- reí, normalmente no acostumbraba a presentarme en ese tipo de eventos, pero se trataba de Renne y ella se aseguraba de que asistiera.- Te dije que allí estaré.-le asegure.

-Eso espero Ed, quiero presentarte a mi hija.- dijo emocionada.- No llamare mas lo prometo ¡confió en ti! Te estaré esperando.- advirtió.

-así será.- y colgamos.

El resto del día fue en el ir y venir de Alice, la organizadora del evento, ¡estaba putamente loca! Si no venia por una cosa era por la otra. _¡MALDITA SEA!_

-¡Jasper whitlock! Saca a tu mujer de mi oficina inmediatamente.- grite al teléfono, Jasper era el vicepresidente de la empresa, como mi hermano y su mujer una loca obsesiva que no me dejaba concentrarme. Ella me veía sentada frente a mí con un puchero que debería ser ''adorable''. -Eso no funcionara.- le advertí señalándola con un dedo acusatorio. Me saco la lengua y cruzo sus brazos enfadada.

-¡Solo quería que me dieras tu opinión! Sé cuanto significa Renee para ti, deberías estar contento.- reprendió, fulminándome con la mirada. _¡Rayos!_

-Si lo es, pero eso no significa que me interese en la decoración ¡joder! Estoy en un importante contrato y tu solo vienes a preguntar si me interesa el maldito color dorado- ella pateo el suelo furiosa- ¡No me interesa que sea un puto carnaval!- la puerta se abrió de golpe. El rubio y desafortunado marido entro en desconcierto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto mirando a Alice. Ella abrió la boca para contestar y acusar como nena.

-Dile que me deje trabajar.- Ordene cortándola.

-Eres un insufrible bastardo Cullen.- grito Alice antes de largarse teatralmente, suspire sentándome en mi sillón de cuero.

-Sabes que te quiere demasiado, hasta estoy celoso por eso.- bromeo Jazz.- tenle paciencia.- recomendó. Alce la mirada para verlo fijamente.

-La he tenido, ¡por un demonio! Debería encerrarla en el sótano de la torre de al lado.- el rio.

-No puedes contra ella, entonces únetele.- se burlo.

-_Únetele…_- imite burlándome enojado, mientras el desaparecía por la puerta.

23:43 Hrs

-Ray, voy bajando.- avise y colgué, mi chofer esperaba en la entrada de la torre en el _Lamborgini Cabrera_, junto al auto dos _Cadillacs_ negras y mis escoltas junto al chofer. Me deslice dentro del auto y ordene que me llevaran al _Doublinne club. _Necesitaba una fuerte dosis de alcohol para relajarme, si hoy había sido un día pésimo, mañana seria tres veces peor. Una buena dosis de sexo hacia milagros.

El club era de streptease, Tanya Denali la dueña, era uno de mis juguetes favoritos de tomar y botar. Nunca hacia preguntas, siempre estaba disponible y era complaciente. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Baje del auto por la parte trasera, Tyler, Paul y Seth me escoltaron dentro, donde me dirigí solo a la oficina, donde a parte del ruido y el humo, el olor a sexo era mas intenso. Aborrecía aquel lugar, pero era mi única alternativa de escapar de la realidad, y por hacer eso iba muy de vez en cuando.

La puerta blanca, estaba entreabierta, simplemente entre y la vi a ella sobre un grasiento vejestorio en cueros.

-¡Señor Cullen!- exclamo mientras se levantaba temblorosa, mi rostro era indescifrable, me daba asco esa tipa pero por la complacencia me hacia volver. Aunque suponía que un día dejaría de hacerlo, _necesitaba_ dejar de hacerlo.

-Muévete Tanya no tengo toda la maldita noche.- rugí, el tipo con su notoria decepción estaba en shock. -¡Lárgate!- grite y así mismo en dos segundos había desaparecido con su culo al aire.- Eres despreciable.- le dije con asco a la chica, ella hizo una mueca de dolor. _Bruja._

-pero soy la mejor.- rebatió, debía darle razón, pero nunca en voz alta. Ella lo sabía y sin hacer más preguntas se vistió, al terminar de calzar los absurdos tacones, la hale del brazo con fuerza. Ella sabia que nuestros encuentros nunca eran allí.

La arrastré al auto y Ray acelero a mi Loft en _Port Ángeles._

_Tres horas mas tarde…_

Me desprecie al terminar de usar a aquella mujer… era demasiado superficial, demasiado plástica, todo en ella había sido retocado, ¡Y valla que hay que demandar a ese cirujano! Sus senos eran más grandes que su torso, su boca hinchada llena de botox hacia una mueca extraña, su pelo teñido de un amarillo chillón…

¡¿Que demonios le veía!?

Era la única que no pedía nada que no sean cheques de varios miles, por eso la veía.

La deje allí tirada en la cama, me duche y me vestí con rapidez. Ray esperaba abajo para llevarme a mi casa en _Forks. _

Dos horas de viaje más tarde, entre en esa gigantesca estructura. La que mayormente mis empleados habitaban, yo solo venia a dormir. La había comprado hace seis años y seguía siendo imponente y lujosa_. Vacía._

Me dirigí a mi habitación donde me cambie y dormí unas tres horas, hasta que las pesadillas volvieron, entonces Salí a correr por el solitario bosque. Dos horas mas tarde estaba _''vestido para matar'' _como decía Alice, ella siempre había dicho que mi actitud fuerte y demoledora seria derribada por quien menos lo esperaba. Bufe, esa chica debería ir al psiquiatra.

Hoy era el día.

Me sentía frustrado de estar atado a un evento al que no deseaba asistir si no fuera por Renee.

Aborde mi Jet a las 8 am rumbo a _LA_. Me hospede en el mejor hotel e inmediatamente fui al bar. Tres whiskies después… decidí vestirme para el evento. Toda la maldita prensa estaría ahí, nadie sospechaba que iba, seria una locura ver allí al ''Bastardo de la torre''. Sonreí burlonamente. Ajuste mi smoking de _Armani Privé_ y camuflajee mis ojos con mis _Mont Blanc_ oscuros.

La limusina esperaba por mí, junto a mis escoltas. Las calles que daban al famoso _teatro Kodak _estaban atestadas, todos querían un autógrafo de los actores de las películas, del director, productor y sobretodo de la creadora. Todo pareció paralizarse al verme bajar del auto. Una sonrisa torcida e irónica asomo por mi rostro. _Buitres._ _¿Quieren noticia? Esto será noticia._ Afirme en mi mente. Llegando a la alfombra roja, la multitud comenzó a gritar mi nombre y reprimí la sonrisa sarcástica en mi rostro.

Generalmente esto lo evitaba, No me gustaba estar en el centro de todo… pero un Cullen era implacable hasta delante del mismísimo rey.

Ningún medio se atrevió a preguntar o acercarse demasiado, mis escoltas hacían su trabajo a la perfección.

Entre al teatro y todos voltearon a verme en un silencio sepulcral. Sus rostros estupefactos e incrédulos.

_Si, yo dueño del mundo, llegue._ Sonreí con suficiencia y alcance a Renne quien estaba eufórica.

-¡Hijo! Es bueno que vinieras.- exclamo abrazándome, le devolví el saludo torpemente. No estaba acostumbrado al afecto y ella siempre fue dulce conmigo hasta en los peores momentos.

-Dije que vendría.- le recordé una vez mas.

-Lo se y gracias.- ella sabia el esfuerzo que tenia que hacer manteniéndome allí. Solo asentí y me mezcle entre la gente, muchos saludaban y trataban de ser simpáticos _e Hipócritas_, yo solo asentía sin articular palabra. Me senté en la mesa principal casi al centro del teatro, con mis escoltas detrás. Desde mi posición podía verlo todo y allí fue que la vi.

Fenómeno.

Un sueño.

Un Ángel… O un demonio.

Ella pequeña, 1, 65… 1,70 quizás, su piel era blanca como la nieve, parecía de porcelana, echa por un verdadero artista. Su vestido escotado se ajustaba a todas las curvas de su cuerpo, realzando su silueta dejando al descubierto su espalda, su cabello lacio y oscuro de un profundo marrón caía en cascada hasta su cintura por delante de sus hombros, Nariz pequeña y perfilada, labios carnosos rosados, toda ella era… perfecta. Podía sentir la extraña y excitante reacción de mi cuerpo al verla, algo que nunca antes me había pasado con nadie, era… como si la reconociese. Era raro.

Raro e interesante. Sentí mi propia incomodidad al reaccionar de esa manera, la veía contonearse sensualmente sin ser consiente y había fuego por doquier.

Peligroso.

Tentador.

…Y no dejaba de ser desconocido.

Una sonrisa malévola se formo en mi rostro antes de llevar la copa a mis labios. Por media hora evalué sus gestos y finos movimientos, era una mujer con clase. Su sonrisa era centelleante, sincera y hermosa… seguía preguntándome _¿quien era ella?,_ teniendo en cuenta de que conocía a todos en esa fiesta.

No pase desapercibido que Alice junto a Jasper llegaron al grupo reducido de chicas donde ella estaba y la saludo muy efusivamente, ella correspondió al gesto y fue presentada a Jasper. Era definitivo, tenia que saber de quien se trataba.

Me levante dispuesto a ir a la barra, la mayoría voltearon al escrutar mi movimiento, era como Magnetismo. Sonreí y avance entre la gente.

-whiskey doble en las rocas.- el Bartender inmediatamente hizo mi orden y la dejo frente a mi. Le arroje un gran billete como recompensa y me gire en redondo quedando súbitamente recostado en la barra con mi vaso de whiskey en la mano.

Generalmente yo no las abordaba, eran ellas quienes llegaban a mí… pero esa pequeña criatura parecía indiferente a mi presencia. Así que aquí estaba el ''bastardo de la torre'' deslumbrado y fascinado por una mujer a la que le era indiferente.

-Una joya ¿no es cierto?- pregunto Jasper a mi lado, observando hacia donde dirigía toda mi atención.

-¿Quién es?-

-debería ''el rey del mundo'' saberlo ya.- jugueteo, dándome un codazo amistoso.

-No juegues whitlock.- gruñí.

-Te vas a sorprender.- solo dijo, mientras que el Bartender traía su bebida y se iba nuevamente. _Maldito Jasper._

Ahora estaba un poco mas cerca y pude evaluar lo largas, cremosas y suaves que lucían sus bien proporcionadas piernas, no era una chica delgaducha, era una chica con un esbelto cuerpo. Ese tipo de chicas con belleza natural que hacían voltear a cualquier hombre. Yo al parecer no era inmune a su poder.

-¡Edward!- llamo Renne, quien se abría paso entre la gente y me obligo a apartar la mirada de mi diosa.

-Dime Renne.- sonreí. Ella simplemente tomo mi brazo y me guio entre la gente.

-Te presentare a mi hija.- respondió feliz. Me había olvidado de la famosa chica. Levante la mirada justo para verla detenerse en el grupo de chicas donde _ella_ estaba. Algo en mi pecho vibro al tenerla tan cerca.

-Chicas, les presento a Edward Cullen.- dijo Renne y todas voltearon a verme, menos ella quien pareció no importarle y tomo de un trago su copa de vino.

-Hola soy Rosalie Hale, prima de Alice.- dijo una rubia señalando a Alice. Estreche su mano.

-Ella es Ángela Weber, la mejor amiga de mi hija.- dijo Renne presentando a una morena muy tímida. Salude.

-Jessica Stanley, publicista.- se presento otra chica sonriendo muy anchamente. _Descarada._

-Isabella te presento a Edward Cullen, Edward ella es mi hija Isabella Dwyer.- presento con orgullo y para mi sorpresa era la chica que antes me había quitado el aliento. Sonreí de lado complacido, con esa expresión que hacia babear a las chicas. Su rostro denotaba serenidad, no había rastros de sorpresa o lujuria como pasaba eventualmente, me extrañe por eso. De repente su ceño se frunció levemente.

-Bella Swan. -Contradijo a su madre mirándola brevemente, quien hizo una mueca imperceptible de dolor. Me miro y quede hipnotizado en sus ojos profundos y marrones como el chocolate. _Hermosa. _Retire mis gafas yTome su mano delicadamente, deleitándome con su suavidad y la corriente eléctrica que fluyo a través de mi cuerpo. Era aterrador y excitante. Bese el dorso de su mano dejando que mi respiración acariciase por un momento su piel la que desprendía una fragancia exquisita, única, no parecía un perfume en particular…

Para mi frustración y sorpresa ella retiro su mano rápidamente. Levante la mirada para ser espectador de su hermoso sonrojo. _No iba tan mal, después de todo. _

-Encantado de conocerte… Bella.- dije luego de pensármelo un tanto, ella desvió la mirada privándome de ver sus hermosos ojos achocolatados. Me sentía completamente perdido en esta mujer, simplemente no sabia que demonios esperar de ella, _no era normal_. Renee a mi lado tomo mi brazo para presentarme a los productores de Summint.

La fiesta continuo, el ambiente era agradable, yo simplemente no podía dejar de seguir cada movimiento o gesto de aquella castaña, que resulto ser la hija de Renee. Y ahora me encontraba agradeciendo haber venido.

-Te vas a sorprender.-_ mierda Jasper… si que me sorprendió. _

Conversé con unos cuantos productores, y editores. Banalidades, solo negocios. Cuando fije mi vista donde antes estaba Isabella… ella no se encontraba allí. Me gire buscándola por todo el teatro entre la gente, pero no estaba. Renee se veía un poco desanimada, el rechazo de su hija era evidente. Me sentía incomodo por ella, era una excelente persona y me consta cuanto amaba a su pequeña y única hija, Aunque nunca supe el motivo real por el que ella parece odiar a su madre.

Me retire silenciosamente a los ventanales del fondo, donde se podía observar todo _Beverly Hills._ Para mi sorpresa su escote sensual me dio la bienvenida. Me acerque sigilosamente a ella, quien apenas recostada veía un sorbo de Champagne. Quede petrificado al ver de cerca su espalda, en la parte baja se veía un tatuaje, una flor de loto. Hermosa, lucia exquisita en su piel de porcelana. Rodeada de las ramificaciones estaban bordeadas una serie de letras que formaban una palabra griega.

Sin ser consiente había llegado a ella y mis dedos recorrieron su tatuaje, ella se estremeció y giro bruscamente. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, podía ver que sus murallas estaban bajas y había dolor en su mirada, de pronto la ira fue brotando lentamente.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto furiosa. Su voz celestial estaba teñida de heridas, ella era una chica herida. Tense mi mandíbula. Me estaba enfureciendo el hecho de no llevarle el paso, simplemente le daba igual yo… y no se lo permitiría.

-Estás sola.- comente. Ella frunció su boquita en desagrado.

-Y espero seguir así.- _¡valla! Las garras._ Sonreí, era una clara invitación a largarme. Sin embargo, yo siendo totalmente ignorante de los rechazos me plante a su lado. Había cierta tensión en el ambiente.

-Yo no muerdo…- observe mi Rolex con Ironía.- por lo menos no a estas horas de la noche.- sonreí. Más ella solo volteo su rostro furiosa. _Me encantaba._

-No me interesa.-

-Es una buena ocasión para mostrar modales… Isabella.- remarqué. Ella sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Debería tener frente a mi a alguien digno de ser respetuosa.- Sus ojos eran de un marrón rojizo enfadada.

-Desafiante.-

-Realista.- contradijo, bebiendo con sensualidad el resto de su bebida.

-Es impresionante que trates de ignorarme.- dije con arrogancia, mas ella me fulmino con la mirada de tal manera que me sentía carbonizado.

-No me interesas en lo mas mínimo.- escupió, eso bajo mi ego.

-No te creo.- le rebatí. De alguna manera necesitaba que entre todo el maldito mundo _Ella_ se derritiera por mi.

-No. Me. Interesa.- rugió antes de dar media vuelta, mis manos se cerraron entorno a sus caderas y pegue su espalda a mi pecho, encajaba tan bien…

-Si no te interesa, no te importaría compartir un poco conmigo…- susurre en su oído, inspirando su fragancia. Ella se tenso.

-suéltame.-

-¿te quedaras?-

-No tengo porque hacerlo.- replico.

-Oh si debes, pequeña, nadie tienta a Edward Cullen y se marcha sin pagar…- se retorció en mis brazos, cerré los ojos e imagine poseyéndola como un animal… si, podía sentirme sumamente excitado. Esa niña no me dejaría así.

-Gritare, si no me sueltas.- amenazo.

-solo serán unos segundos.- volví a decir, sorprendiéndome de lo insistente que he sido con ella. Aflojo su tensión y se giro en mis brazos.

-¿Y si no quiero que?- desafío, me encantaba su mirada rojiza cuando estaba enfadada. Sonreí ladinamente.

-Te quedaras, si no quieres un acosador encima de ti.- amenace serio, primera vez en mi vida que sentía usar mis armas para retener una mujer.

Ella suspiro y lo tome como una afirmación. La solté a mí pesar, pero tome su mano para llevarla a la salida trasera.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto en pánico.

-Tranquila, solo iremos a mi casa.- susurre, mientras Ray bajaba a abrirnos la puerta.

-¡Oh no, no lo hare!-

-Oh si, si lo harás…- dije antes de cargarla y meterla en el auto. Ella protesto y pataleo.

-Deja que salga de aquí y te denunciare por secuestro.- amenazo, señalándome con un dedo acusador. Tome su mano y la bese con galantería, ella se enfureció mas.

-No puedes hacer eso…- solo dije. Ella bufo e hizo un gesto obsceno con su hermoso dedo medio, le doble el dedo con rapidez.- ni te atrevas, a hacerlo de nuevo.- gruñí, se soltó cruzo sus brazos mirando por la ventana.

-es evidente que no quiero estar contigo, sus tácticas han fallado patéticamente Sr Cullen…- dijo con voz suave, me estaba enfureciendo pero no lo demostre.- ¡puede irse a la mierda!- grito. Me abalance a ella.

-¿eso crees?- dije besando su cuello, ella gimió.- ¿crees que no te deslumbro en lo mas mínimo, pequeña _gatta_?- su cuerpo temblaba bajo el mío y no se atrevía a apartarme. Me separe y la mire estaba roja y desconcertada.- No te creo.- sonreí.

-Mald...-

-Shh…- negué con la cabeza.- las niñas buenas usan su linda boquita para otras cosas…- dije sugestivamente, alzando una ceja provocadora.

-No voy a acostarme contigo.- dijo furiosa.

-Oh es una pena… sin embargo, no pretendo seducirte, esta noche.-

-Ni lo harás nunca.-

-No estoy seguro.-

-soy inmune a ti.-

-veremos.- le rete. Sus ojos se abrieron paso ardientes y juguetones.

-veremos.- accedió con una pequeña sonrisa, que me hizo querer besar esos labios. El viaje continúo en silencio unos diez minutos más antes de llegar a mi mansión. Tendí mi mano para ayudarla a bajar, sin embargo ella lo hizo sola y paso furiosa con paso firme a mi lado. Sonreí incrédulo y deje caer mi mano cerrándola en el aire. Deseaba su toque. Ella era un demonio adictivo…

La seguí a los pies de las escaleras de mármol que daban a la puerta, sin necesidad de hacer nada ubique mi mano en su espalda baja y la puerta se abrió. El Hall estaba levemente iluminado por la chimenea, sentí como ella se quedo petrificada a mi lado.

-Es hermoso, y aterrador.- reí con humor. Esa chica si que tenía agallas.

-Puede ser aun mas peligroso si lo deseas.- claramente mi doble sentido llego a su mentecita, inmediatamente se envaro y subió sus murallas alrededor.

-¿Por que me has traído?-

-digamos que deseaba compañía…- dije mientras iba al bar y servía dos copas de vino.

-¿Secuestras a todas tus compañías?- pregunto incrédula y burlona.- ¡Ja! Debe ser completamente asfixiante tenerte cerca.- su mirada viajo a mi rostro retándome.- lo he comprobado.- escupió. Solté las copas y me gire a ella con violencia, tomándola de los brazos.

-No te atrevas a insultarme, _Gatta_. No soy muy paciente.- su mirada se volvió aun mas fría y se soltó de mi agarre para dirigirse al bar y tomar whiskey en las rocas. Observe deslumbrado como sensualmente el borde del vaso era acariciado por sus labios. _Maldita sea el fuego._

-Tu no eres inmune a mi…- rio con inocencia fingida. Y yo no pude rebatirle.- Nosotras las niñas buenas tenemos una manera muy peculiar de sacar las garras.- rio.- no te gustaría verlo Cullen.- aseguro.

-Quizá si…- dije acercándome a ella.- puede que me interese verte gruñir y arañar mi espalda mientras te poseo.- le rete, ella alzo una ceja.

-pensé que eras mucho mas inteligente que eso...- dijo señalando mi entrepierna.- todos los hombres piensan igual.- bufo.

-No te atrevas a compararme.- gruñí tomándola de la cintura con violencia. Sonrió con malicia.

-Pues no eres muy diferente.- eso fue todo lo que basto para acallar su boca con mis besos.

Si su piel antes me había deslumbrado con su suavidad, su boca lo era aun mas, era dulce y carnosa, encajaba perfectamente entre mis dientes haciéndola gemir, sus manos se fueron a mi cabello donde jalo fuertemente, un latigazo de placer recorrió mi cuerpo y una furia bestial que no sabia que tenia, salió a flote, hundiendo mi lengua profundamente en su cavidad, una danza perfecta y controladora dio paso a la pasión, ambos luchábamos por mantener el control y termino cediéndomelo, mi mano derecha se movió por su espalda desnuda trazando con el índice su columna, la sentía vibrar y derretirse en mis brazos, lo peor era que yo también estaba derretido en los suyos. Al darme cuenta de cuan vulnerable me sentía a su lado, la solté bruscamente como si quemara, incluso eso parecía factible. Su rostro estaba rojo y nuestros pechos subían y bajaban con intensidad, pase a su lado y tome de un trago un vaso de whisky. Me sentía perdido ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-Tú pareces muy inmune a mi- comente sarcástico, disfrazando mi desconcierto en una mascara de frialdad y arrogancia. Ella parpadeo y sus manitas se cerraron en puños. Abrió su boca tentadora claramente dispuesta a insultarme pero su móvil sonó. Suspiro y marco sus pasos a su cartera tomo el móvil y contesto.

-¿Diga?- Hola Jacob, muy bien ¿y tu?- _ojala no sea quien estoy pensando_- si, perfecto en una hora estoy allí- prometió luego de estudiar la hora en el reloj de piedra del Hall, fruncí el ceño y cruce mis brazos al pecho- De acuerdo, nos vemos… Igualmente.- y colgó.

-Debo irme.- anuncio pasando a mi lado sin verme, tome su brazo y la gire haciendo que estuviera frente a mi.

-No, no lo harás.- replique, su mirada rojiza impacto en mi.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy informando.- dijo mientras se soltaba de mi agarre.

-¿Quién es Jacob?- pregunte, ella se detuvo y se giro a verme con una sonrisa.

-No te interesa.-

-Es curiosidad.- mentí. Ella respiro hondo y me vio con resignación.

-Jacob Black de Black Editors. - anuncio.

-¡¿Qué?! El bastardo de Black?-pregunte furioso, era realmente un iluso al creer que seria otro maldito Jacob. Ella retrocedió dos pasos.

-No te interesa.

-¡por un demonio! ¡Si me interesa!- grite tomándola de las muñecas, pude ver que estaba asustada. Odiaba asustarla, afloje el agarre y respire hondo.- No puedes ir con él.- casi ordene. Ella irguió su mentón.

-Y eso se debe ¿a que?- retó.

-Black y Cullen son eternos rivales.- se carcajeo la muy golfa.

-Puede ser divertido estar en tu contra.- dijo juguetona. _Oh el peligro…_

-No querrás saberlo.- desafié.

-quizá…-

-Ven a C&C, trabaja para mi, te pagare el triple.- ofrecí. Ella frunció el ceño.

-El dinero no es…-

-¡el dinero siempre lo es todo, puede comprar lo que sea!- replique. Su rostro de ángel se distorsiono en furia.

-¡No puedes comprarme! No me interesa el maldito dinero ¡lo odio! Y no, no voy a trabajar para ti.- grito antes de intentar huir, pero ya estaba bloqueándole el paso.

-Todos ansiamos el dinero, el dinero da poder… y yo hago en una hora lo que tu pudieses soñar en tu vida.- no se de donde salió eso, simplemente me arrepentí al ver un atisbo de dolor en su rostro.

-Tienes razón.- accedió, pero se anunciaba como un preludio a la tormenta.- Es muy probable que no existan números suficientes para toda tu fortuna, y no me interesa.- antes me hubiese reído de cualquiera que me dijera eso, ¿a quien no iba a importarle la cuenta bancaria de Edward Cullen? Pero sus ojos se veian ofendidos y una punzada dolorosa se instalo en mi pecho.

-No te vas.- dije entre dientes, una ira inmensa comenzaba a formarse en mi, solo de pensar que el bastardo Black la vio primero que yo.

-Por supuesto que me voy, Jake me espera.-

-Me importa un comino.- dije tomándola de la muñeca.

-Suéltame Cullen, te juro que no me importaría dejar mi mano marcada en tu rostro.- dijo retorciéndose.

-Quieres ponerme las cosas difíciles ¿no?-

-¿que cosas? En todo caso… ¿debería?- su voz era burlona.

-Si sabes lo que haces… no, no deberías.-

-Eso no importa, porque no pienso acostarme contigo.-

-Lo que dice tu boca lo contradicen tus ojos…- ronronee delineando su mandíbula tensa.- ¿Por qué será?-

-Por que eres un arrogante estúpido y de paso un ciego de mierd…- puse un dedo en su boca.

-Shh Shh, Me intrigas más de lo que deberías pequeña… Eso te hace mi blanco perfecto.-

-Déjame ir, olvidemos todo este episodio y nunca te conocí.- Exigió lanzando dagas con su mirada. Esa si era una chica valiente, sabia lo que quería, no era fácil, era astuta, inteligente y extremadamente sexy para su bien, incluso exudaba tanta sensualidad que la hacia mucho mas deseable cuando te fijabas bien que ella era ajena a el aura que desprendía su presencia. Sonreí incrédulo, esto nunca me había pasado pero en vez de molestarme y retirarme solo quería hacerla bajar sus defensas y descubrir quien era esa misteriosa chica, que debía admitir me traía loco.

-Por ahora…- solo dije bajando la mano, ella me vio sorprendida al principio y solo fue capaz de girar rozando la punta de su sedoso cabello en mi rostro, aspire su aroma cerrando los ojos y cuando los abri ella ya no estaba.

Habia dejadoel súbito cosquilleo en la palma de mi mano recordatorio fiel de mi encuentro con su piel. Firme y sedosa, perfecta… completamente seductora.

Quien iba a imaginar que la única hija de Renee Dywer sea toda una retadora, una belleza parcial, una diosa oscura y elegante...

Negué incrédulo y me serví un vaso mas de whisky, a ese le siguieron dos mas y ya sabia que había entrado a su juego, esa chica me tenia atrapado y lo peor era que me gustaba… ella tenia el control pero no lo sabia y jugaría con eso a mi favor.


End file.
